


Fart of the Kindred

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Farting, Femdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 20:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: My half of an art trade with Leoben on furaffinity. Kindred from LoL is chased through the forest by Volibear, and ends up tormenting him with her farts.





	Fart of the Kindred

Kindred, the Eternal Huntress, darted her way through the jungle, under the pursuit of the relentless Volibear. His ferocious roars echoed throughout the trees, and despite his size, his speed was unbeatable. Kindred's only advantage was her stealth. She would duck and weave between the trees, occasionally finding a temporary hiding spot, and losing Volibear long enough to gain some distance. 

Unfortunately, she could only rely on stealth for so long. Her stomach began to growl furiously, loud enough to drown out Volibear's own titanic roar. Something she had eaten earlier was clearly not agreeing with her, and she felt something shameful begin to press against her ass. It was the worst possible timing, too, as she had just managed to nestle herself in a small cave, where Volibear simply couldn't find her, and had passed over her location several times.

Her stomach let out one final gurgle, before her ass took the responsibility of noisemaking, letting out an enormous blast of flatulence, making her twitch from the force. If Volibear wasn't alerted by the sound of it, the smell certainly would've tipped him off, and he began encroaching on Kindred's location with terrifying speed. 

Kindred cursed her horrid bowels, and proceeded to run again, knowing that she couldn't keep this up forever, and she would eventually need to surrender, exhausted, and let Volibear do as he pleased. 

Of course, there was always another option. Perhaps she could try going on the offensive instead. Despite her skills as a huntress, she wasn't sure if she could manage a one-on-one fight against a ferocious beast like Volibear, but she did have one key advantage. The gas she produced did make stealth a difficult endeavor, but it was foul and odorous, perhaps enough to serve as a weapon. She placed a hand to her trembling stomach. It was slightly taut, and produced a small, gurgling vibration, and indication of the flatulence it barely contained.

She took a deep breath, and assumed a lowered stance. If she wanted to use her gas as a weapon against her pursuer, she would need to get the drop on him, so she could unleash her gas without having to worry about being mauled before she got the chance. She clenched her ass as tightly as possible, which served two purposes. First, it would prevent her farts from coming out and alerting the predator, for a time, at least, and second, it would ensure that, when her fart did come out, it would be louder and fouler than any before, as it had stewed inside of her and built up for quite some time.

Volibear surged past her. She could feel her ass trembling, but she clenched as hard as she could, to keep a single toot from escaping. 

Volibear paused, sniffing the air, and scanning the area, as the trail of stench he was following Kindred on had gone cold. Kindred noticed he was positioned right beneath a large tree, and she took advantage of the perfect opportunity while she could. 

She jumped through the air, still containing her horrid gas, but just barely, and landed silently on top of the branch. Volibear was below, sniffing and gazing along the ground, unaware that his enemy was hiding above him. She took a deep breath, and considered her options. Finally, she sprung from the tree, rocketing towards the ground, with her rear directly above Volibear's face.

Kindred was obviously much lighter than her foe, but she had fallen from quite a height, and the fact that she was bloated added some extra force as well. Plus, well, her ass was the heaviest part of her body by quite a bit, as its size and plump rounded shape made apparent. In the end, she was able to strike him hard enough to knock him onto his back, but Kindred knew he would only remain that way for a few seconds at best. She knew she had to follow up as soon as possible, and so she did. 

She jumped through the air again, and planted her ass on Volibear once more. Since Volibear was on his back, she was able to sit directly on his face. She positioned it so perfectly, in fact, that his snout was directly underneath her anus, trapped in place by the two fat cheeks that surrounded it.

Without wasting any more time, Kindred finally released the gas she had kept trapped, in one explosive blast. The result was incredibly noisy and forceful, with the deep sound of her fart echoing through the trees for a few seconds. It was strong enough to make her asscheeks ripple, and even enough to shake the surrounding trees, making leaves fall to the ground. 

Of course, it wasn't just powerful, but odorous as well. It had a stench to match its power, which made Volibear instantly resent the enhanced sense of smell he possessed. He coughed and gagged briefly, but regretted his choice to do so, as opening his mouth just allowed more of the stink to rush in. 

Kindred could smell it too, as the gas eventually rose to meet her nose. She had a powerful nose of her own, certainly, but it didn't bother her nearly as much as it did Volibear. Perhaps she had become resistant to the smell, after being exposed to it while farting in her hiding spaces throughout the forest, or she was just too proud of the unbelievable flatulence she had produced to even consider being repulsed by it. 

A minute had passed, and Volibear was still trapped underneath her. The smell was dizzying, and made it difficult for Volibear to think about anything but how nasty it was, so the thought of pushing Kindred off of him didn't even occur. More time passed, and the smell didn't go away, as Kindred's ass formed a tight seal around her victim's face that trapped the smell inside. 

It did eventually become less intense, however, and Kindred felt it was time to replenish the stink. She had been saving up another fart the entire time, and just when Volibear was beginning to regain his senses, she bombarded his nose with another, equally stinky gust.

Volibear attempted to hold his breath several times, but he needed to inhale eventually, and besides, he was in such close proximity to Kindred's ass that the smell could penetrate his nostrils without him even needing to breathe. There was no defense against her stench, and no matter how many times he was assaulted by the odor, it didn't seem to get any more tolerable

Kindred was delighted at the fact that she had managed to reduce the beast that was hunting her just minutes ago, into a dizzied coward forced to smell every single fart that her nasty ass released. Every time it looked as though Volibear was getting used to his situation, she farted again, ensuring that he stayed helpless underneath her the whole time. 

Eventually, she remembered that she was part of a team, and that they had a larger goal, besides keeping just one enemy pinned under their flatulent rear. She imagined keeping the ursine out of commission for so long had probably helped her team, but she figured she could push this advantage even further. 

"Listen," she said, clenching her ass shut, to make sure her words weren't drowned out by the near-constant stream of farts her ass had begun to release. "I have an ultimatum for you. You either forfeit, along with your entire team, or I'll keep you trapped underneath my ass for the rest of the match, and you'll be forced to sniff my farts the whole time."

Volibear immediately considered this offer, and the biggest barrier to agreeing, to him, wasn't the shame of surrendering, but how he would convince the rest of his team to forfeit, just for his sake. He figured that, if he could show them how terrible Kindred's gas was, they would probably quit too, for fear of being on the receiving end of it themselves. 

"Fine," he grumbled. "But you must show my team how awful your farts are, so they too will understand why it's in their best interest to forfeit."

Kindred nodded. Volibear had sweetened the deal, by giving her an excuse to expose even more of her enemies to the newfound power she apparently had. 

"Go on, head back to your team," she said, rising back to her feet, and giving Volibear the first breath of fresh air in what felt like days. He gasped, taking in as much of the untainted air as he possibly could. 

Volibear scampered off back to his team, without even considering the possibility of betraying Kindred and trying to regroup. He knew that his team would be unable to stand against her terrible gas, and besides, he could see her darting between trees, ready to drop herself on top of him again and assault her with his foul stench if he even considered going back on his deal. He had went from predator to prey, and he had no choice but to do what she said.

He arrived in front of his teammates, gasping and sputtering, uncharacteristically terrified. 

"You must surrender," he said, finally catching his breath. "The Huntress on the opposing team possesses a terrible power, we must forfeit immediately."

Before any of his teammates could question who exactly the Huntress was, or what terrible power she had, Kindred took this as an opportunity to give them a demonstration. 

The team was grouped up together, and directly downwind of where Kindred was. All she needed to do was jump down from the trees, and present herself to them, before pulling her asscheeks apart, and letting out a fart much worse than any she had released before. 

The speed of the wind brought it to the noses of Volibear's team immediately, before they could hold their breath or prepare. Kindred watched with amusement, as they gagged and gasped, shocked by the power of the fart and stunned by its scent. 

The speed of the wind meant that the fart passed eventually, but they knew by the gurgling of Kindred's stomach that another was on its way.

Before Kindred could expose them to her reeking ass again, they grouped up briefly, before agreeing to surrender, handing Kindred's entire team the victory.

Kindred's team was overjoyed at their win, although slightly disappointed at how little they had contributed. In the end, they all gave Kindred praise for her bravery, before putting as much distance between themselves and her as possible.


End file.
